


《生者的亡灵》

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform, 约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《生者的亡灵》Cp：光之战士x哈迪斯Key：原著AU。暗之战士x爱梅特赛尔克。分级：NC-17警告：成人分级但是没肉。一区金币约稿。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	《生者的亡灵》

《生者的亡灵》  
Cp：光之战士x哈迪斯  
Key：原著AU。暗之战士x爱梅特赛尔克。  
分级：NC-17  
警告：成人分级但是没肉。一区金币约稿。

“我倒是没有这么想你。”  
暗之战士在床沿边老老实实地坐下，目光触及人形，于悬挂公馆中未关上窗口也未曾点灯的的房间，雷克兰德的黑夜原来远比他想象的更黑，荧月只是一道明灭的天光，连树影都照不破就被角落的暗影尽数遮挡。  
为他所杀的无影爱梅特赛尔克出现在他的寓所，身形昏暗，衣着完整，袍子一角翻动但没有带来风。  
暗之战士依旧奔波，认为他的出现未有先兆。倘若他出现在枯枝败叶间倒有点像不知深浅的鬼故事，但他现身于暗之战士的床头，便让人明白他不甘于沉默。  
既此暗之战士并无二话，他掀开被子坐起身，算不上正襟危坐但至少留有谈话的态度，给爱梅特赛尔克作出了空间。诺福兰特的英雄不会因为杀死一个人就停下脚步，在杀死爱梅特赛尔克后他疲于奔命照旧进行，每一桩看似同实则都毫无益处的事务皆是他拯救世界洪流中的一部分，避免他遥不可及的伟业中道受阻。  
“有什么事？”  
暗之战士温声问道。  
于是爱梅特赛尔克胸腹的洞口再次显现，餐桌上那截燃烧至最后的蜡烛头用一丝微光穿透了他，光之战士望向他躯体的空洞，进而望见了爱梅特赛尔克无意展示于他的冥界。  
凡人的英雄无意中窥见冥河的一隅，冥河之水滔天，他凝神屏息一秒，巨浪就翻涌而上，将身后烛火的微光骤然浇灭，黑暗中暗之战士察觉河水中的亡魂，亚马乌罗提的生魂聚集成为爱梅特赛尔克席的亡灵，终于在某个夜晚找他过来倾诉不忿。  
暗之战士这才从睡梦中醒来，昏暗的悬挂公馆公寓里如他睡前照旧，并无改变，他没有找到梦中所见黑影的任何踪影。只是他在睡梦中忘记呼吸。

自此之后暗之战士偶尔会一个人絮絮叨叨。  
不是在和谁说话，暗之战士总是一个人来的。但这不妨碍他一个人自言自语，这一周来梦园仙子们早就习惯了他的这种情况，更何况他们能看见暗之战士身上的那个东西。  
噩梦？  
这么说倒也可以；无时无刻不缠绕着拯救诺弗兰特的英雄，而老好人暗之战士却不觉得自己有什么麻烦。  
要拂晓血盟那些朋友来见了，多半会直言暗之战士这个状态叫自得其乐，尽管噩梦缠身这个事说不好究竟有什么可乐的。但拂晓血盟的贤人暂时各自有要忙的事，尤其如何回到原来的世界现下成了最大的困境，谁也没留意要跟光之战士一起天天往伊尔美格跑。  
也因此贤人们错过了暗之战士对噩梦的称呼，而梦园仙子们并不知晓其中的关窍。  
暗之战士叫他哈迪斯。一个除了参与过幻影亚马乌罗提之战的现存者和已经逝去万年的亡灵之外再无人知晓的名字。  
无影爱梅特塞尔克的名字。

再次回到雷克兰德的时候凝梦仙子正找他帮忙。说有个妖灵作怪，让诺福兰特的人们做噩梦，拜那个妖灵所赐，伊尔美格的梦园开不了门。  
乍然听说是梦境的时候暗之战士眉头直跳，一个词组叫他回忆起悬挂公馆的那个夜晚，梦里没看清的细枝末节全都自动补全，他当时明明没怎么认真端详爱梅特赛尔克的脸，但现在能在脑海里回忆起那个已死无影的表情。  
当然他也想起来另一件事，在他因为忘记呼吸差点在梦里把自己憋死的同时，他还毫无征兆的勃起了。就像毫无征兆出现的爱梅特赛尔克一样，但两个毫无征兆并排就会有所暗示，暗之战士早就把它们联系起来，只不过他不想惊醒自己，就一直没有再提。  
消除噩梦的同时打开梦园不是很难，凝梦仙子提儿·拜克找来了一只仙子猪艾泽尔二世帮忙，撇开消化不良的问题，只要仙子猪吞下噩梦，再找到别处吐出来，由凝梦仙子化为实体。  
暗之战士只要负责掏出武器打烂实体噩梦就算大功告成。  
事情的进展也因此很顺利，这种战斗的激烈程度甚至不如在游末邦门口的计时锤木桩，送做了噩梦的孩子重回正轨，两个妖灵在回到伊尔美格的路上小声因暗之战士争论起来。  
它们各自占据暗之战士的一处肩头，争论不休那团缠在妖灵王的小树苗身上的到底是什么。  
就算声响紧贴在耳边，暗之战士也鸵鸟似的装聋作哑，直到妖灵得出一致的结论。  
暗之战士为噩梦缠身，已然许久。

“不是噩梦。”暗之战士被噩梦缠身还被妖灵缠住，不得不在梦园的浅粉色马卡龙坐垫上喝茶。他也不知道喝进去的这杯茶到底有没有起到补充水分的作用，但感官上的解渴作用是有，梦园阳光丰沛，暗之战士在伊尔美格重建梦园的这几日还未曾见过这里天黑的模样；或许梦园本就没有天黑，暗之战士就信以为真，他不想多此一举再问。  
“我可以帮你吃掉。”艾泽尔二世对他循循善诱，“再不行还有凝梦仙子。”妖灵不解暗之战士暧昧的态度，人总不希望自己的睡眠充满噩梦，也是仙子猪的进食来源，但暗之战士不假思索拒绝了它们的提议。  
为什么保护噩梦？  
“还没到影响我的程度。”暗之战士“咳”了一声，斯文地拿起桌上的红茶杯，实在很装模作样。  
他越遮遮掩掩，妖灵兴趣越大，梦境是他们的专长，凝梦仙子绕着桌上的甜甜圈打了个转，提出了折中的方案。  
“让我们把这个梦化为实体怎么样。”提儿·拜克诱惑他，“如果你不打败它，它最后还是会回到你的身体中去，你也没什么麻烦嘛。”  
真顽劣。但暗之战士心动了。他莫名觉得妖灵想做的这些是无用功，或许等噩梦自己凋亡来的更有机会。  
他做了不明智的决定，同意让提儿·拜克把噩梦化为实体。

这好像确实不该称为噩梦。提儿·拜克和艾泽尔二世在暗之战士身边面面相觑，迄今为止每一个被他们实体化又被暗之战士打败的噩梦都不约而同地有可怖的身躯与样貌。  
但暗之战士身上的噩梦不同，它，或者称为“他”好像也未不可；有着人类的模样，以妖灵族的眼光来看这个人类也算样貌堂堂，总之称之为噩梦并不合适。  
暗之战士盯着那个近在咫尺的人影看了半晌，感觉自己开口的时候喉头艰涩，尽管语句的对象是那两位妖灵族，但他的视线贪婪地黏在人影上不肯挪开。  
“可以，让我们单独待一会儿吗？”  
不不不不，这是噩梦，不是春梦，他本不该做这样的事。但暗之战士心里如此劝解自己，手臂已经急不可耐地伸向了被实体化了的噩梦亡灵。  
在消磨了万年、失去同伴、被迫丧失仁慈、仅凭记忆支撑自己的爱梅特赛尔克是满身疲惫的，连神经大条到暗之战士那个程度的人都能看出来。但面前这个爱梅特赛尔克却不是，暗之战士在仅剩的理智内揣测称呼他的席位名是否还妥当。  
毕竟面前这个家伙太年轻了，身着古代人人手一件的黑袍子，一头白发，没了额上的天眼。他照例拧着眉毛，但嘴边却带着笑。  
暗之战士把人拉到自己身边，并不知道亡灵是否有它的灵魂，只知道它没有拒绝，任由暗之战士把人抱在怀里。提儿·拜克和艾泽尔二世从梦园离开，他亲吻哈迪斯的耳根，在对方的耳垂镀了一层唾液，银丝粘在坠子的环孔，留下转瞬即逝的印记。  
亡灵稍微偏过头，暗之战士错觉它发出了低哼，但其实没有，它被温顺地贴近暗之战士，脚步有点踉跄。  
暗之战士为它的温热心猿意马，亲吻沿着脖颈向下，钻进兜帽掩藏下的皮肤，他一只手提起对方的黑袍下摆，发现哈迪斯里面真空。手指就很合理地钻进臀缝间的小孔，肉洞的湿润和潮热超出他的想象，暗之战士用食指和中指撑开一道缝，哈迪斯就往前倾过去一些身体，他感觉不需要润滑。  
两处毫无征兆再度碰撞，暗之战士解开腰甲，把勃起炽热的阴茎也藏进哈迪斯的黑袍下面，他从后面啄了一下实体的后颈，一面顶进去，一面呼唤古代人的名字。  
亡灵安静地很。不因为拙劣的开拓喊痛，也不回应他的称呼，嘬住暗之战士阴茎头部的黏膜倒是在动弹，还是尽力给了他一些快感。  
于是暗之战士的动作停顿下来，在几秒种后愈发觉得哈迪斯后颈的白发像一堆发白褪色的枯枝败叶。  
暗之战士态度称得上沮丧，介于欺骗自己和亵渎亡魂的复杂情绪交杂混揉在他的心头，要他在这种情态下再维持勃起多少有些强人所难，更何况他绝不会再将未完的情事进行下去。  
枉费了提儿·拜克和艾泽尔二世的一片好心，就算支开了所有想进入梦园的人，和妖灵，暗之战士到头来还是没做成什么。他替亡灵拢上袍子，捋平了衣摆，重新整理好他的白发和兜帽。  
亡灵还是认认真真地任他摆布，在他的打理下穿戴整齐了，带着那种一无所察之人才有的平静面对暗之战士，这个场景似曾相识，暗之战士把自己软绵的阴茎塞回去，拉上自己的裤腰，反手拿出一直背在背后的暗影使者。  
“哈迪斯，我得送你回去。”  
他挫败地低声叹一口气，叹息里的留恋比坚决的成分更多，暗影使者的剑刃在他说话的时候对准了爱梅特赛尔克的腰腹，暗之战士打算在同一个位置为同一个人再开一个洞。形状不必相同。  
干过一次就会有第二次更熟练，有了手感细枝末节的东西就不再重要，不需要暗之战士自己多加思考，肉体记忆对战士才着实多多益善。但临了末尾他诞生悔意，他品尝过哈迪斯的气味还在唇齿间苟且残余。性欲提醒他想起原来的主人。  
谁知道还有没有第三次机会呢。暗之战士垂下眼睑，极快地伸手，撕扯下了一缕性状凝固的冥海。

在比预计短上太多时间的情况下提儿·拜克和艾泽尔二世在伊尔美格的梦园入口见到了暗之战士，孤身一人，面色差劲，胡子拉碴，拳头虚虚合拢，似是在握着什么东西——和他进去的时候没什么两样，不过妖灵敏锐细腻，并不会对梦园里发生的一切无从知晓，噩梦没有散尽，但两个家伙谁都没提，大概也不想在人类的这种事上发表什么自己的观点。  
它们不提，暗之战士也乐得不说，于是如约交了当日循环的妖灵委托，顺带告诉它们那个噩梦被常规处理了，常规，处理；暗之战士用空闲的那只手比出了一个手势，低声诉说表示自己疲惫得很，不得不要就近找个地方睡一觉。  
“梦园不好吗？”提儿·拜克不以为然地说道，“所有人都喜欢在梦园里睡觉，好做一个美梦。”  
不。暗之战士心想。梦是真实的虚伪的。他最近一个梦都不想做了。最好每天睡着的时候，令他什么都不要知道。  
但他还是听从提儿·拜克的意愿在梦园的白昼中安稳地躺下了。他重新回到日光丰沛的梦园，慢吞吞地在平软草坪里闲逛走动一段，找到一个浅蓝色滑梯的底层。  
他就地躺在阴影里，二层栏杆缝隙里钻进来光线，把他随手取了放在一边的暗影使者照到刺眼反光。  
默认自己第二次杀死爱梅特赛尔克的二十分钟后，暗之战士终于睡到一个好觉。被拢在手掌的耳坠棱扎进他的掌心，血液提醒他在睡梦中呼吸。

END

因为无法对呼唤做出回应，因此没有呼唤的意义的逻辑悖论里的暗之战士。


End file.
